Whispered verses Whisperer
by Shadow.R.Chaos
Summary: Ranma's life takes a dramatic change leading him on a new path. during a full out clash with Ryoga Ranma unknowingly taps into a new ablity with his ki drawing the attention of the anti-terrorist organization Mithril.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has Ranma out of character; he deals with depression that is deeper then Ryoga's as well as dealing with it in a different way. He's going to get back to being himself MUCH later in the story. I wanted him to be slightly darker and colder than I can really see him being in the series so I cause an event to trigger a change in his way of thinking. He is not going to be evil or anything, just dark and shut off.

**Whispered verses whisperer**

The sky filled with a deep yellow shining against the star lit backdrop. To any Nerimaen this would have been a normal sight; however this wasn't Nerima this was downtown Shinagawa. Surrounding the glaring light was dozens of empty office buildings that scrapped the sky, there windows reflecting the bright light back giving the deserted street a murky glow. "SHUT UP AND DIE!" cried an angry and depressed voice. The voice sounded of a young male, as he barred his fanged teeth at his enemy. The youth was dressed in a tan well worn shirt with the sleeves removed and black pants, a tiger striped yellow and black bandanna holding his black hair out of his eyes as he glared at the person across of him.

Said enemy was an equally young male who was fighting against the murcky glow with a growing glow of deep purple light. "NO, FOR ONCE YOU SHUT THE HELL UP RYOGA!" An even angrier voice yelled back. Anyone who heard it would know that it was laced with deep seeded hate. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP PUSHING ME LIKE THIS!" The youth screamed out. The young man was dressed differently then his counter part, his shirt was a deep crimson and ebony colored tie shirt with black uniform slacks and running shoes. His hair was held back in a ragged ponytail.

"LIKE HELL!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT AKANE IS IN PRISON RANMA!!" Ryoga screamed "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Firing off a shot of ki beam, which was yellow instead of his normal Green due to his anger mixing with his depression, Ryoga attempted to incinerate his life long nemeses.

Ranma however didn't move from his spot, he was as much caught up in his anger as Ryoga, as he crossed his arms to protect his body. "Like hell it's my fault you bastard." Growled out angrily

_Flash back five months ago how we came to this point._

Ranma watched in shock as he re-entered the Tendo dojo, he had just turned 17 after returning from a training trip; which was a blessed trip, as it had cured him of his curse. It was a bit of a shock that all he had to do to lose the curse was use heated water from the repaired unlocking kettle in the locking lentil, Bang locked in his male form. The only price was he couldn't tell anyone else how to fix it. Even better was because he was locked in this form no other curse waters could effect him.

However the moment he walked into the house he was attacked by both fathers, who slammed him over the head with stone statues. How Soun was able to lift said statue wasn't able to be asked as he lapsed into unconsciousness. When Ranma finally awoke again he was back in the dojo; another wedding ceremony taking place. Akane also seemed to be out like a light her head having a lump on it as well.

'Great dumb and dumber were at it again.' Ranma thought as he glared banefully at the priest that was conducting the ceremony, until he saw the priest was sweating bullets. 'Damn fools are forcing the priest into this too?' Ranma said to himself as he recognized that it was the same priest from there last attempt at a shotgun wedding.

It was at that point that the whole thing went to hell, Akane woke up, and she was PISSED. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pulling her mallet from super space she attacked the first object in her path, and the Rampage begins. What was really different from her normal temper tantrums however; was her attacks were not aimed at Ranma, although have sat there in horrific awe he wished that they had been.

Blinded by her Rage and confusion at the fact that she woke to another wedding attempt, Akane let her anger consume her like she often did when she fought, and thus didn't care what she attacked. Her first victim was the Priest himself; the hammer came down with a wet snap as his neck broke on impact, he body crumbling to the floor as he died from impact. Next was to be targeted were the guests, although they did try to run, most were not fast enough to escape in time from an enraged Akane and soon they too were falling to the floor may with multiple broken bones, some even died or dying.

Snapping himself back into reality Ranma jumped into the oncoming fire trying to stop Akane before she could do any more harm to the innocents around them. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop her unless he honestly disabled her Ranma attacked Akane with intent to put her down so nobody else could be hurt. Dodging out of the way of the mallet Ranma punched Akane in the stomach hard enough to knock her back to the alter where the dead priest lay. When he was about to follow through and knock her out he was attacked for behind by Genma and Soun.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun yelled while in demon head.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR FIANCE LIKE THAT!" Genma yelled while he punched Ranma in the back of the head.

Whipping around at the two Ranma was about to yell back when he heard a women shriek of fear; from a voice knew all too well, followed by the sound of a mallet striking, and breaking bone. The following wet splat gave Ranma and everyone else, a sinking feeling. Slowly turning back Ranma saw a sight that made him feel with rage and hate the likes of which no one had ever seen. It made how anger he was a Saffon look like a passing annoyance.

There at the Alter in front of the Dojo was Akane; face splashed with blood, a slightly crazy smile on her face and a clearly insane gleam in her eyes. She was holding the handle of her mallot which was firmly embedded in the skull of the women that lay in front of her. A women Ranma know the second his eyes fell upon her. "YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!" Ranma yelled out in rage, his aura exploding out of his body burning a blood red. The aura scorching the floor and sets the chairs around him into a blazing fire.

Genma and Soun were thrown into the wall in the back of the dojo, neither fighting the pull out of unconsciousness. Leaving it to Kasumi and Nabiki, to pull the two to the safety of the back yard. While Dojo caught on fire from Ranma blossoming aura.

F_lash back ends._

Ranma didn't kill Akane, although he was SORELY tempted to, he instead just beat her until she'd be bed ridden for months, then he had left. He escaped and never went back. With his mother dead, by one of his fiancés hands, and all the problems that would be sure to follow, Ranma decided he'd had enough and just left, never to look back. which lead to were he was now, facing off against Ryoga in the middle of the downtown Shinagawa, in the middle of the night.

"FUCK YOU RYOGA THAT BITCH KILLED MY MOTHER DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS IS MY FUCKING FAULT!" Ranma screamed at the top of his lungs as his aura start to turn a deeper red from his rage. In a fit of anger Ranma swung his arm down to his sides just as Ryoga's ki blast was about to hit. However for some unknown cause instead of hitting Ranma it was deflected by a wall of force that appeared in front of the pigtailed youth. Not that Ranma noticed, "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Ranma screamed as he flung both of his hands forward and a ball of translucent blue light escaped flying towards Ryoga taking the ki blast with it. Causing the fanged boy to be hit with both his killer Ki blast and Ranma's new Rage induced attack.

_300 feet below water, in the sea off the coast of Japan._

"Madam Captain, we just had a Lambda driver activation inside the Shinagawa district of Tokyo." A voice blared over an intercom into a pitch black room.

A young woman with long hair jumped from her bed at the sound of the voice, taking a second to shake the sleepiness from her head the young woman turned on her light as she answered the voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes madam, it was brief and weak but the energy signal was unmistakable. The scanners had confirmed it. It was a Lambda Driver Energy pulse attack."

"Track its source if you can; and contact Sergeant Sagara inform him of the situation. Get me satellite Photos. I'll be right there."

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispered verses whisperer**

**Chapter 1**

**Ranma meet Tessa.**

Ranma arose from his bed the next morning with a sigh, he sat there for a few moments with a half scowl on his droopy eyed face. "Why the hell do I even get up in the morning any more?" he asked himself, he didn't really expect any answer, nor did he get one. Scratching his messy bed head hair he climbed out of his futon bed and headed for the bathroom, stumbling hazardously around his barely furnished apartment.

Ranma had changed quite a bit in the few short months since he'd lived with the Tendos'. He no longer wore a pigtail, however he hadn't cut his hair, as he didn't really see a point in it. He didn't really see a point in a lot of things these days. Which was why he didn't go to school any more, not that he had liked the idea in the first place. He only went out to make money in street fights, or to get food. He'd made himself quite a bit of money in the fights as he would bet on himself and was even willing to take on armed opponents. Ranma was facing a truly deep seeded depression that was so all consuming that he didn't care about anything anymore not even if he died or killed.

It was the latter that really bothered his rational mind more then not caring if he died. He may have had to kill before, when he saved Akane from Saffon but that was to protect another person, said person later turned and killed his mother and others. Sorta' an ironic turn of fate if one was to think about it. Ranma didn't like to, he would simply sit around and stare out the window of his small apartment remembering what little time he had with his mother, before having to drop himself into his improved soul of ice, heart of the Arctic.

This version of the Amazon technique was both long lasting and had deadly side-effects if not used sparingly; which in his depression Ranma didn't do, using two opposing emotions to cancel each other out while using the cold aura created by the soul of ice in amplify the effect. Ranma was basically turning the cold energy on himself deadening his emotions, but also slowly freezing himself to the point that his whole body was becoming cold to the touch. It was a slow process as it was his energy that was doing it, and his body was always making heat as it turned the food he ate into energy and it was pretty warm out most of the time.

As it was Ranma was living moment to the next and doing okay for himself if it wasn't for the the self destructive path he was on. He rarely wasn't in this state of mind Ryoga had caught him when he had slipped out of the technique and was heading home. With all the normally denied emotions boiling to the surface at once he let loose on Ryoga with killing intent. Ryoga did survive the attack but only because Ranma had been to drained after the unintended attack, and the police had showed up. Not wanting to explain or deal with the police he simply left.

Upon exiting the bathroom Ranma attempted to make something for himself to eat; only to realize he was out of food, or more to the point out of food he wanted to bother eating. Glaring at the less then stellar food he could select from he sighed and choice to go out to eat. Grabbing some slightly cleaner the everything else clothes and his wallet Ranma exited his apartment and headed to a dinner down the street.

_Mithril submarine off japan coast._

"Have you been able to pinpoint where source of the Lambda pulse we detected last night?" Captain Teletha Tessa Testarossa asked from her raised seat in the middle of the command deck. The 17 year old girl was playing with her long white braided hair while she looked forward at the screens trying her best stay focused on her task at hand. She had seen her less the secret crush (the only person that didn't know she liked him was him, and not for her lack of trying to tell him.) leave to be with the 'other' girl only the day before and was not overly pleased with how things were turning out.

The 'other' girl was having just as hard a time getting him to realize she liked him as Tessa was, as he was pretty dense with these things.

"Not yet Madam Captain. We've got where the even happened and the surrounding damage it caused localed as well as all video recording, however as far as we can determine this was not caused by an Arm Slave, yet it was more then certainly caused by a Lambda Pulse." an unnamed solider answered bringing her his report.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Tessa took the report and started to read through it. "Thank you Lieutenant." Said said only briefly looking up to see what rank the person was before going back to the information report to see what could be determined from it. What caught her attention the most was the target of the attack. "A boy?" escaped her in a hushed whisper.

Frowning and scrunching her forehead in thought she quickly thought up a plan of action. "Lt. Commander I'd like for you to get a hold of Sgt. Sagara. I need him to go to Shinagawa and find the boy that was attacked. We need to find out what was used to create this attack and by who. If nothing else will have an idea what we're looking for." She announced, before standing and heading for the door off the bridge. "And get a transport ready for me as while as soon as the boy is found I want to be informed. I need to hear what he as to say for myself." 'And get some more time with Sousuke.' She knew she was losing the battle for Sousuke's heart but she wasn't going to give up yet.

"But madam..." Lt. Commander started only to be cut off.

"That was not a request Lt. Commander. I need to be there for myself to hear what he has to say, I Don't want a second hand report, if there is a new weapon out there that we don't know about I need to know about it in order to better plan for it." She said with backbone she rarely showed. 'I can't send anyone into a situation if ill prepared they could be hurt.' she thought harshly closing the door to end the conversion. Yes she was a seventeen however she was also the Captain of the Submarine as well as it's crew, a crew she was responsible for protecting.

_Shinagawa general Hospital. Four days later._

Ryoga slowly opened his eyes and winced with pain like no other, not even the breaking point training could touch on the pain his was feeling. Biting back bile that tried to escape his stomach due to the almost uncontrollable pain he looked down his body and saw that a large hole was missing from his left side clearly though the sheet of the hospital bed. "What happened?" he whispered out horsely. Genteelly lowering himself back into the bed he thought back to the last thing he could remember.

_Flash_

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Ranma screamed as he flung both of his hands forward and a ball of translucent blue light escaped flying towards Ryoga taking the ki blast with it.

_End_

Ryoga could only wince again at the memory. 'He really was going to kill me this time. From the looks of it I don't need to destroy his happiness, Akane did that for me.' He thought with a bitter snort that caused lances of pain though out his body. "Next time maybe he could finish it." Ryoga let escape from his lips as he slowly closed his eyes and tried focus passed the pain and put himself in to meditative trance.

He to remembered the day of the wedding, he'd been in his cursed form at the wedding with Akari. They'd both received there invitations at her farm and had thought that Ranma and Akane had wanted the wedding so they went. When Akane had lost it he'd fallen to the ground, and lost himself in the crowd of feet trying to escape, that was until he'd seen Akari fall down in front of him her neck twisted in an odd angle and blood pouring from her head in several places. Looking towards Ranma to see where he was he'd seen him being attack by both his father and Akane's. He'd known that it wasn't his fault even if he did wish to blame him, then he heard the scream and watched as Akane killed Nodoka in cold blood.

He could only watch the going ons with a morbid awe, as his whole world crashed down around him. The 'Angel' Akane was killing innocent people in cold blood while the 'Evil' Ranma tried to stop her and protect people only to watch his mother die before his eyes, killed by the women he thought he loved. Ryoga knew then that not even he could wish upon anyone that type of pain. Then remembering his own loss of that night he wish for only his own death not Ranma. Seeing the power Ranma displayed at the loss of his mother, he knew what he could do. He'd blame Ranma again, just not with truth this time, because he knew the truth, but so that Ranma could release him from this pain.

'Sweet release, wait for me Akari, I'll join you soon. But for now please wait for me.' Ryoga though sadly as started focusing on healing his body as quickly as he could. He knew Ranma didn't stay in any one spot long anymore he'd have to heal fast if he wanted to catch him before he moved on again.

Just as he was about to sink back into slumber he heard someone approach him. Cracking his one eye open he looked up to see two teens standing at the side of his bed. The first was a tougher looking men with black messy hair and a scar across the right side of his jaw, he had a hard look in his eyes, although it looked as if his eyes were harder at some point but were softening. He could almost smell that the boy was a fighter and he walked with an air of a hunter.

The second was a teen girl, she had longer white hair and soft gray eyes; however those eyes also held determination in them. As if just was about to take exactly what she needed out of anyone that stood in her way. She didn't appear to be a fighter by any means however she did give off an air of command, like Nabiki did only without the feeling of cut throat ruthlessness that the middle Tendo girl had, but rather a sense of caring determination like a loving mother fighting for her children. Scary but understandable.

Both teens wore what appeared to be military uniforms, and the girl seemed to out rank the boy. However Ryoga thought little of it, he'd say nothing and if confronted he'd simply ignore them until his was healed the get himself lost, and lose them in the process all that mattered was he found and fought Ranma again, until one of them died. He knew that Ranma wanted the same as him he saw it in his eyes.

"Hibiki Ryoga?" The young male questioned with a stiff shape voice.

Ryoga closed his eyed and breathed in slowly before answering, it did hurt to move at all let alone talk. "Ya, what of it?" he replied in a pained whisper.

"My name is Sargent Sagara Sousuki. This is my Captain Teletha Tessa Testarossa. We would like to ask you a few questions about the incident that lead to you being in this condition."

Ryoga let off a few pained filled chuckles despite himself. "Incident? Is that what they're calling fights now a days?"

"Fights?" Teletha asked curiously. "You mean like a gun fight?" She questioned hoping to get him to elaborate.

Ryoga shook his head slowly knowing that he was starting to scum to the pull of morphias. "No I mean fist to fist martial arts fight." he managed to get out before totally falling back into sleeps embrace.

Tessa and Sousuki both looked at the onces again sleeping boy before blinking a few times together and turning around to leave. Once in the hall Tessa looked to Sousuki confusion clear on her face. "A martial arts fight?" She asked hoping Sousuki would have some answer.

"That's what he said Ma'am Captain." Sousuki replied. "How ever I'm not certain how physical combat could lead to the Lambda pulse that you picked up or the amount of damage that was described in report I received for this mission." a look of intense thought crossed Sagara's face as he as he tried to put the pieces together.

Tessa too, tried to see how such an act could result in the effects accounted for that day.

_Across town with Ranma._

Ranmas' hair whipped wildly around him as his eyes bored into the elder youths in front of him. Five rough looking thugs blocked his exit to this city streets. All of them banishing weapons of some sort. One was spinning a chain in slightly fast yet lazy arcs, one held a baseball bat sized pipe, two with knifes and the leader of them had a set of brass knuckles on each hand.

Even when he was 12 these guys would have been a joke, now after Jusendo they were less then a waste of time. However he did see one thing that he wanted. The leader had a freshly lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he pounded one meaty fist into the other. Walking forward calmly ignoring there talking Ranma walked up to the leader and shot his fist into the larger guys face caving his jaw in soundly while snatching the smoke without breaking stride. He didn't even stop as the thug flew into two other of the gang and they started panicking.

Puffing on the smoke as he exited the ally way he continued his way to the water front. After the fight with Ryoga; Ranma realized that he was going to have to move soon. Ranma had became an outsider to society, hiding among them but never being one of them, he watched but only interacted when forced. The more he watched them the less he liked what he saw. 'humans only know how to hurt each other. They say the care about each other but only if it suits their desire.' he thought coldly.

He knew he was human but also knew that with his level of skill many people thought of him as monster, looking for any excuse to try and drag him down or make fault upon him so that they could some how place themselves above him in some way. Be the fault real or made up, they always throw accusations at him and accused him of some crime of society or social bad standing. Now Ranma knew himself far from prefect but the things they accused him of where just plain harsh and rude even by his low level of manners.

As he slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke Ranma turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was a man holding a gun barrel to his face. "Great another one." Ranma said with a distant sound to his voice. "It definitely time to find another place to live."

"Sounds like you've been having a rough day?" The robber asked curiously. Surprised at the lack of fear that he was used to see when he robbed someone at gun point.

"Rough life." Ranma answered blankly.

"That bad?" he asked again. "and before you answer take in to consideration that I've been reduced to mugging random people on the street just to eat."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as he looked at the rough looking man in rags of clothing holding the gun shakily in his face. "Yep you have it hard, but I still have you beat." he said simple before lashing out with a lightning fast strike knocking the gun from the mans hand and shattering the firearm into pieces. "Now fuck off." Ranma said simple as he walked past the stunned man in the while considering where he should head too next.

After two hours of wondering Ranma finally reached the water front, which was ironically only a block away from the hospital that Ryoga was staying in. Staring out over the bay Ranma thought over the past few months. He had ended up with a tidy sum of money through his street fights; rarely what he made other then for food or a place to stay, if he wanted to get off the streets for a few months.

His thoughts were far from far reaching, he simply was tired of being here. Yes the water front was nice now that he didn't have to worry about his curse but it didn't hold the appeal that it did before. Since leaving Nerima he'd been moving slowly south east until he got here. If Ryoga could follow him then it was likely that the other's left alive weren't that far behind. 'It's time to change directions with this. If they are following me south east, it's time to go north west.' Nodding with that thought Ranma walked across the street to a corner store and picked out a map of the greater Tokyo area. Looking through the area's he could go and disappear he picked his next stop. "Chofu it is."

To be continued


End file.
